Deeps of Destruction
by Absent-Frequency-jAg
Summary: A product of my twisted mind... What would Ed be like if Alphonse wasn't around? I don't get it? This summery doesn't make sense! *explodes*
1. Chapter 1

Deeps of Destruction

A jAg Creation

Guardian Number 1: Drake

After years of living along side his brother a change as drastic as separation and normal life was devastating. He was now a new student in high school enrolled as a 10th grade student. He was taken out of his English class and put into a lower level. Ed was good at English he just couldn't concentrate so they labeled him stupid though he knew everything. He had dozed off once more completely blocking out the sounds of the teacher speaking.

"Mr. Elric." Mrs. North the English teacher spoke softly to try and get him awake with out disturbing others in the class that were hard at work.

"Mr. Edward Elric!" She shouted as she took his spiral and slammed it down on his desk. Ed jumped awake sitting up straight and stiff, the other students stared and snickered.

"Geez women, you scared the shit out of me!" Ed spoke.

"Watch your mouth Edward, that gets you after school restriction" She spoke with a hint of rage in her voice. Ed's face ran pale as the snicker of the other students caught his ear. Soon after the bell rang, Ed carelessly and quickly shoved his books into his backpack. Mrs. North wouldn't let him leave out of concern and the fact that he has after school restriction.

"Edward; sit down." Mrs. North spoke. Ed jumped having forgotten about his detention. He seemed really jumpy lately; he sat back down in his desk and desperately watching the time as his face ran pale once more.

_Shit.. If I don't get home now… he'll-- _his train of thought was broken once the teacher spoke.

"Edward is there anything going on at your home that might be causing you to become stressed or not get enough sleep that we should know of in order to help you?" Mrs. North asked softly with concern.

"No.. Nothing is wrong." Ed lied, he was afraid to return home every time the school bell wrung. Ed quickly looked at the clock once more, now becoming antsy; he broke out in a light sweat.

"Are you ok? You look like you're about to be sick." Mrs. North asked with concern.

"I-- I'm fine…" Ed answered with a stutter.

_I need to get home NOW…_ Ed thought.

"Um, Mrs. North… Can I leave now? I had something very Important planned for this afternoon." he lied.

"Well, if it's that important, just this time. You can go now Edward." She spoke with a smile.

"Thank you!" Ed jumped up grabbed his back and quickly walked out of the class room. He ran out of the school and through the parking lot; he had no choice but to walk home. The worst of it was that he lived on the other side of town. Hours later he arrived at the suburb he lived in.

"Potomac Crossing, finally…" He spoke as he looked at his watch for the time, it was late. A chill ran down his spine when he realized how late it was. He ran the rest of the way; he arrived home and quietly opened the door. All the lights were off as he got a horrible feeling in the pit of his stomach. He heard the front door close behind him and felt a presence behind him.

Ed felt a pair of strong hands on his shoulders before he was shoved roughly to the floor. His head hit for floor first, he grunted quietly. He was then pulled up by his backpack to his feet. Ed quickly slipped it off and ran across the house, he looked back to see if they were chasing him before tripping and falling. He flipped over to see his guardian walking quickly toward him; Ed let out a loud scream. The next day he was late to school, it was an A Day; he walked into his history class covered in bruises all the students stared as he walked in, threw his back pack on the ground and sat in his desk and laid his head down.

"He's so weird…" He heard one of his class mates speak to another.

"Yeah, why is he late and how did he get all those bruises?" they answered in a whisper. The teacher was concerned and walked over to the telephone on the wall next to the door stepped out of the room and called the front office. After she hung up the phone, she walked over to Ed and shook his shoulder to make sure he was awake.

"Edward?" The teacher spoke softly; he lifted his head looked at her.

"You are needed in the front office." She took her hand off his shoulder as he stood up, grabbed his book bag and left the class room with his head hung low. He arrived in his front office to find his councilor standing in front of the front desk waiting for him, he sighed a very agitated sigh and continued to walk to her. The two arrived at her officer.

"Edward, what happened? Clearly something happened." She spoke with great concern.

"I just fell down the stares… That's all…" He spoke softly and tiredly.

"Tell me the truth. You have had to of been hospitalized for something like that to end up with bruises on your face and neck." she urged him to speak the truth, she could tell he was lying.

"I-- I…" Ed stuttered once more before rapping his arms around himself for comfort.

"Yes?" she continued.

"I have to go!" he jumped before bolting out the door.

"Edward; wait!" his counselor hollered. Ed rushed to the bathroom and splashed water on his face to cool his head. He let out a sigh and looked at his bruised face and his black eye in the mirror. Ed just couldn't tell anyone about what was happening, he has had thoughts of running away but feared his guardian would find him and kill him.

_ How could I, Edward Elric, fear someone so much…? How could I have sunk this low…? Is it because I feel lost without my brother, is it because I now know how weak I actually am? I don't know anymore… _Ed thought to himself as he dried off his face and left the bathroom.

He sulked down the hall with his head hung low; he was tired, in pain, and wished he could tell someone about what's happening. As he was walking the bell rang for second block. Ed slowly made his way to math class as sat in his seat in the middle of the room. Surrounded by my class mates it made him feel uncomfortable sometimes, today was that day. The other class mates were pointing and laughing, some staring, others whispering to each other.

Ed folded his arms on his desk and laid his head down in them with a sigh. After a few minutes Ed had fallen asleep, his math teacher was very laid back and didn't mind Ed sleeping in her class. She looked back at him with a look of worry as she noticed the bruises on his face and his black eye. A classmate of Ed's took out his big thick math text book and made sure the teacher wasn't looking before walking over beside Ed and slamming the book down hard on his desk. Ed let out a light scream and snapped awake sitting up straight as the color drained from his face. All the other students laughed.

"Bryson! In the hall now!" The teacher shouted pointing to the door. Ed's heart almost leaped out of his chest. He was gripping his desk tightly as he calmed down.

"Geez, Bryson can be so mean…" The girl next to Ed spoke to him. Ed nodded as the color returned to his face, she had never spoken to him before.

"Are you ok, he didn't scare you to bad did he?" The girl spoke softly. He shook his head no as the teacher left the room to go talk to Bryson. Ed laid his head back down on his desk. Not long after the bell rang for third black, Ed was still asleep on his desk the teacher walked over and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Edward." She spoke softly as he woke up and sat up.

"It's time for 3rd block. If you want to stay and talk, I can right you a note." She spoke softly, He shook his head no and stood up grabbed his books and slowly walked to third block.

_Today is going by so slow… Slower than normal… It normal goes by slow when you don't have friends here… I just want this to end. _Ed thought to himself. He made his way to German 2, he hated the teacher; he hoped there was a substitute today. Ed walked into the class room sat down in his desk and laid his head down.

"Hallo hallo Duetsch zwie!" The German teacher strolled in, in all his self centered glory. He walked over to Ed and patted the back of his head.

"Head up Wolfy! Eyes on me!" He spoke with that smirk of his. Wolfgang was Ed's German nickname. Ed just didn't listen and kept his head down, the teacher stood next to him and bent over and looks at him.

"Listen, get your head up and pay attention or get out of my class." Ed gritted his teeth, the German teacher always had a knack for pissing him off.

"Hmm? What'll you say? Sit up and pay attention or you can leave my class. You're choice. It's your party." The teacher spoke with the selfish smirk.

"I would rather leave you self center fuck…." Ed spoke so softly that he expected the teacher to hear him but knowing the teacher he didn't.

"Bitte?" He spoke with the selfish tone, Ed staid quiet, trying to keep his cool but kept his head down.

"See class, he is afraid. Afraid to face Duetsch. This is a pure example of the insecurity all of you feel." the teacher spoke with a chuckle. Ed became enraged and stood up and looked at the teacher and yelled.

"You know! If I was afraid I would have retreated to another class, but no I sat here and took your shit! You are the most self centered bastard I have ever seen! Is that all you do!? Make fun of people who are already feeling bad!? Make fun of people who have trouble learning new languages and expect that it helps them learn better!? Well it doesn't! It only makes them feel worse for fear of your making fun of them! Did you ever stop to think about people other than yourself for a change!" Ed yelled lecturing the German teacher who now stood there speechless like the rest of the class. He guessed the other classmates were in awe that he was able to stand up for himself.

"You know what! I'm not taking your shitty attitude anymore!!" Ed shouted, grabbed his book bag and bolted out of the class room; Ed was so mad he left school. He hoped that his guardian wasn't home, he finally arrived after taking the bus as close as he could to the suburb he lived in. He checked the mail and found a letter from Roy, it read:

_**Dear Fullmetal,**_

_**I am coming by for a visit on 3/27/10. I am going to evaluate how well you and your guardian are getting along. I have a surprise for you as well, I will be there around 4:30. See you then.**_

_**Sincerely, Roy Mustang.**_

Ed let out a sigh of relief knowing that Roy will be coming, he stuffed the letter in his pocket not telling his guardian that Roy is coming; he looked at his watch.

_It's 1:45... I hope he's not home… _Ed thought as he opened the door and stepped into his house closing the door behind him quietly to make sure not to make a lot of noise just in case if _he _is here. I walked passed the stares and down the hall to the kitchen and TV room, I felt someone standing at the oven when I walked into the kitchen.

"Hey! What the fuck are you doing home!?" his guardian spoke as he bolted toward Ed. Ed ran, but it was no good, _he _grabbed Ed's jacket hood and pulled him towards the ground slamming him on the floor. Ed coughed and tried to catch his breath before being pulled up and repeated punched in the face. Ed broke free of his grasp and ran up the stares, _he_ fallowed close behind before grabbing his leg on his way up the stares. Ed fell and hit his nose hard on the stare steps causing it to bleed.

"You better not get blood on my fucking carpet you little shit!" _he_ spoke with pure anger. The beating went on for 4 hours and 35 minutes. Roy was already here and Ed knew it, he heard the car doors open and so did his guardian.

"You little fucker! You didn't fucking tell me people were coming!" Ed's guardian shouted and he threw Ed against the front door. Ed hit the door hard and slid to the floor as the door bell rang.

"Get the fuck out of the way you little shit!!" _he_ yelled so loud even Roy could hear him, _he_ kicked Ed out of the way. He crawled up the stares holding his jacket sleeve to his nose trying to stop the bleeding as he crawled to his room. The guardian opened the door and greeted Roy and Hawkeye with a kind smile before letting them in.

"Hello Drake, where's Ed?" Roy spoke looking around, something didn't seem right to him or Hawkeye. Ed hide in his closet in his room and silently cried as he kept holding his sleeve to his nose. Hawkeye looked at the stare case and noticed little spots of blood on them steps. She leaned close to Roy and whispered in his ear telling him about the blood on the stare case. Roy's emotion of happy turned to suspicion.

"He's at a friends house, he should be back later." Drake, Ed's guardian breathed a soft lie. Ed stopped crying and his nose stopped bleeding, he snuck out of his room his right eye now swollen shut and peeked around the top of the stare case to see Roy, Hawkeye, and Drake talking to each other. Then Drake looked at the stare case, Ed flinched and retreated back to his room. Hours later Roy and Hawkeye said their goodbyes and exited the house and stood in the drive way and had a little chit chat about Drake. Drake bolted up stares broke Ed's bed room door down and flung him down the stares.

Ed screams at the top of his lungs as he land hard on the steps breaking his left arm. Drake then pulled out a pocket knife and stabbed Ed in the chest. Roy and Hawkeye heard the scream and jumped not expecting it. Ed coughed up blood and tried to run to the front door wanting to escape. Drake grabbed Ed by his hood and threw him against the front door, the front door flung open causing Ed to fall hard on the concrete porch.

"Edward!?" Roy shouted in great concern. Ed got up as quickly as he could and ran into the yard the knife still stuck in his chest, he was even more bruised now than before. Roy and Hawkeye were shocked before noticed a glass figurine fly through the air and strike Ed in the back of the head sending him falling to the ground jamming the knife deeper in his chest also landing on his left arm. He rolled over spit up blood before letting out a loud scream.

"SOMEBODY HEEEEEEEELLPP MEEEE!!!" Ed cried pure real tears for help. Hawkeye grabbed her gun as Roy ran over Ed to. Drake was on the porch with a furious look. Drake then charged at Roy Hawkeye got between Roy and Drake aiming for Drake's head. Drake stopped in his tracks; Roy dialed 911 on his cell phone. Drake was arrested, the police had arrived before the ambulance did. Ed clung tightly to Roy's pant leg since he was laying on the ground and told not to move him and Roy was sitting next to him. Ed was crying really hard and couldn't stop.

"Alphonse!!!" Ed screamed for his younger brother, it almost brought tears to bother Roy and Hawkeye's eyes. Roy comforted Ed as long as he could before he was taken to the hospital.

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Deeps of Destruction

A jAg Creation

(Chapter 2)

Guardian Number 2: Mark

Ed was released from the hospital after a week, his bruises where mostly gone and his right eye wasn't swollen anymore, his arm now in a cast. Roy had already chosen a new Guardian for him, his name is Mark. Ed arrived at school almost afraid to go in for fear of people laughing at him if they read the news paper on what had happened. He stepped into the building, everybody stared at him some whispering to each other, they all just stared in silence. He felt very uncomfortable at that point and put his head down to hide his face from the crowds or students staring at him.

_Why are they all staring at me? _Ed thought to himself as he continued walking to his first block B Day class. He walked into the AP Biology class, he is very smart when it comes to science. He sat down at his table and pulled out his science binder and placed it on his desk. Ed felt better now that Drake can't hurt him anymore, but the trauma he caused him he could never forget. The class seemed to drag on forever but Ed didn't mind, he liked this class. No one seemed to bother him the teacher was cool. The ball rang after what seemed like forever, on to 2nd block, P.E. He couldn't participate, that was the bad part; he decided to call Roy to pick him up.

"H--hello… Roy..?" it was the only person he know that would come get him, he didn't know Mark's number but even if he did he wouldn't call them.

"Yes, what is it Ed?" Roy answered.

"Can you pick me up… P--please…? M--my arm is hurting…" Ed spoke very softly, Roy could still notice a hint of insecurity in Ed's voice.

"Edward, you don't need excuses, you can just ask you want me to pick you. I'll be there in a few minutes." Roy spoke softly before they both hung up the phone. By the time Roy arrived Ed was sitting on the curb in the pick up lane of the school. Roy parked his can and walked over to him, Ed hadn't noticed that he was here.

"Edward." Roy spoke softly, Ed flinched and looked at Roy.

"It's time go." Roy spoke softly once more as Ed stood up. They got into the car and drove away.

"So, Edward. How are you feeling today?" Roy spoke, he's not very good at small talk. He looked to Ed; he was sitting the with his head hung low cradling himself. The both of them staid silent for the rest of the car ride until they arrived at Ed's new guardian's house.

"We're here." Roy spoke softly, Ed looked up to see them approaching a large house that looked like a mansion it was so big.

"Where are we…?" Ed spoke softly.

"The home of your new guardian." Roy answered. The house had a gothic architecture, it is truly a very stunning sight as they slowed to a halt in front of the house. They stepped out of the car and onto the large porch and wrung the door bell. The large doors opened widely as a kind male voice rang through their ears.

"Come in, come in. I've been expecting the both of you." Ed could help but look around the large room from where he stood; the man that greeted them and welcomed them into the house closed the door behind them.

"Welcome to my humble abode." the man walked forward as Ed and Roy turned to see him, he has long black hair and pure blue eyes, he was tall and skinny and wore tight skinny jeans a Slipknot t-shirt and a black studded belt.

"I am Mark." the man spoke.

"Good evening Mark, you know me, this is Edward." Roy spoke as he put an arm around Ed's shoulder and pulled him close.

"Ah yes. Is he the boy I'll be looking after?" Mark spoke with a smirk.

"Yes, he is. I warn you, he's been through a lot so it might take some time for him to get used to you." Roy spoke with a chuckle.

"Take as long as you need Edward. Don't worry I won't bite." Mark spoke with a chuckle as he leans forward and looks Ed in the eyes; Ed steps back with a small flinch keeping silent; Mark chuckles and pats him on the head.

"Well, I need to get back to work. Call me if you have any questions about if he doesn't answer them." Roy spoke as he strolled to the front door.

"Yes of course, I will keep that in mind. Thank you for bringing him to me." Mark spoke as he stood next to Ed and watched Roy leave.

"Well then, let me give you a small tour of the main rooms you are going to or most likely use. For other parts of the mansion you will have to figure those out for yourself. Now, come come you have much to see here." Mark spoke softly as he took Ed's hand and lead him to the different rooms. Mark had lead him to a large room, highly decorated to every last detail of gothic.

"This is the Dinning Hall." Mark spoke as the both of them strolled in; Ed looked around in amazement.

_Beautiful… Absolutely beautiful._ Ed thought. After wards they visited the lounge (basically a living room), the kitchen, the main washroom, the gambling hall, and the game room.

"And last but not least. Your bed room." Mark spoke as he pushed open two large doors leading into a large master bed room with a king sized bed, it's own bathroom, several glass shelves to place items, a large wardrobe for clothes, a balcony that looked over the back yard, a fire place, a hot tub in a small room next to the bathroom.

_Whoa… Does a bed room really need all this?_ Ed thought to himself.

"Well, I'll leave you to explore I have work to do." Mark spoke as he walked away. Ed walked into his room and looked around, the walls were crimson red and the floor was white and fluffy. He sat down on the bed to see how comfy it was before leaving his bed room to go look around more of the mansion. It was a VERY large mansion now that he was able to wonder aimlessly around it. The one thing he noticed while wondering through the house was, there are no maids or servants.

_Who would live in such a large house alone…?_ he thought to himself. He then managed to find the library, a stunned look appeared on his face before he so happily strutted over to one of the shelves to grab a book of interest. A book that seemed to have over onto it's spine on the shelf had caught his eye, he walked over and tipped it up right. The title seemed to interest him.

_The Art of Seduction and Torture_, _how interesting… But bizarre that a book of this content would be in his library and by the way it was placed would seem that someone has been reading it and wanted to remember where it was… _Ed thought to himself while skimming through it. Before putting the book back where he found it and grabbing others to take back to his room. After a few hours he had dozed off sitting on a pillow on the floor leaning against his bed.

"Edward… Wake up." Mark spoke shaking Ed's shoulder trying to wake him up. Ed slowing stirred awake and saw Mark staring him straight in the eye looking face to face, feeling him breath on his nose, flinch and let out a slight scream as he backed up as far as he could against the edge of his bed.

"I didn't mean to scare you, dinner is ready if you're hungry" Mark stood up and held out his hand to help Ed up. Ed nodded slowly and took his hand as he helped him up. They arrived at the dinning hall and an entire spread of different food from different countries was laid out in a buffet.

"I didn't know what foods you liked so I laid out a buffet of all different foods to see which one you like more. And Roy faxed me a listed of things you like and don't like." he spoke as he gave Ed a plate. They soon picked the foods of interest and sat down to eat.

_I can't help but get the feeling that he's staring me down, like there is a certain hunger or lust in his eyes… _Ed thought to himself once more.

"So Edward, tell me; what are some things you like to do for fun?" Mark spoke softly. Ed looked at him, he didn't expect him to ask.

"Hmm? Will you at least talk to me?" Mark spoke softly.

"I-- I…" Ed spoke softly, unsure about speaking. He smiled when he heard Ed speak, like it pleased him in some sort of way.

"I like t-- to read…" Ed spoke softly, he is very shy at this point. Mark smiled an hour passed and they were both done with the food. Ed had got up to pick up his jacket off the floor, he had taken it off while they were eating. He bent over to pick up his jacket, he looked at Mark from under his body and saw Mark looking him over. Ed quickly picked up his jacket and stood up straight.

"I-- I'm going to head off to m-- my room now…" Ed spoke softly as he left the dinning hall and retreated to his room. He disrobed to nothing but his black tang top and his blue boxers before he laid sprolled out of his large bed. He sighed and looked at his busted arm; he wondered if Mark would be a better guardian than Drake. He laid there for hours before realizing how later it really was; he was lost in his train of thought. He looked at the clock next to his bed.

_Damn… it's so late… I need to sleep…_ Ed thought as he yawned, pulled the blanket over himself, grabbed a white remote from the bedside table and turned off the lights by just pressing the green button. The next morning he woke up on the floor next to his bed, he must have fallen off during then night. Ed sat up and rubbed his busted arm, is was sore and achy from sleeping on the floor. He grabbed onto the bed post and pulled himself up; he walked into the bathroom and looked in the mirror.

"Damn it… I forgot to take the tied out of my hair…" He spoke as he pulled the hair tie out of his hair and un braided it before brushing it out; his hair was almost as long as Mark's now. He washed up and left the bathroom the left the room and walked down the hall. He figured since he lived here now that it wouldn't matter if he wasn't fully dressed. He made his way to the dinning hall to see if breakfast was ready. He poked his head in to see Mark just setting the table and breakfast was already made and set out for the bother of them.

"Oh, good morning Edward. Did you sleep well?" Ed nodded as he walked in, that's when Mark noticed Ed's automail. Ed set at his spot at the table and stretched, waiting for Mark to join him; he knew it was rude to start eating before everyone was at the table.

"How did you lose your arm and leg?" Mark asked as he sat down at the table. Ed looked down and sighed before speaking.

"There was a war… close to the town I lived in… We got caught up in it… I lost my mom, my arm, and my leg…" Ed lied.

"What happened to your dad?" Mark asked once more.

"He left before the war and never returned…" Ed spoke softly.

"Do you miss him?" Mark spoke as he picked up his fort.

"How could I ever miss that bustard!?" Ed stood up and shouted not realizing he had done that. Mark didn't seem to react to his outburst.

"If he hadn't left… If he hadn't left us… Mom would still be alive…" Ed looked at his right arm before sitting back down.

"I'm sorry to hear that Edward, I can see why him leaving you would affect you and your mother greatly. Do you have any siblings?" Mark asked once more trying to get to know Ed before taking a bite of the eggs he cooked for the both of them.

"I have a younger brother… His name is Alphonse…" Ed spoke softly before taking a bite of toast.

"Where is he? Shouldn't he be here with you?" Mark asked.

"I don't know where he is…" Ed spoke softly, Mark had a look of concern about that before shrugging it off and finishing his breakfast, Ed finished his as well before standing up, he wanted to explore more of he mansion. He then left the dinning hall to explore, he walked through halls, up stairs and everything and still had not seen all of the house. He then came to a strange door.

_It looks to be reinforced with steel… I wonder what's inside… _he thought as he pushed open the door. It lead to a long dark stair case leading up into darkness. Ed gradually walked up the stairs, he was curious as to what was beyond them. He then arrived to a large room with a small round window with sunlight peaking through it.

_I wonder what this place is… It's so dark in here… _he thought to himself as he felt around for a light switch. He then ran his fingers over what felt like a switch, he stopped and flipped it up. Tada! The lights came on. He looked around in question to see these strange machines plaguing the small room, the scent of sex and torture filled his nose. He covered his nose as he walked through looking at all the devices, some had stains of blood on them, others looked clean but obviously were not.

_What is this place…? _he thought once more before noticing a door at the corner of the room. He noticed it was a spiral stare case leading downward into darkness. He curiously descended down them, it let to a small door. He pushed it opened and realized it lead to his room. He shut the small trap door in shock and suspicion. He then slipped his pants on and stood out on the balcony outside his room. He looked down and saw Mark in the pool below him. The water looked deep enough for the thing he has planned.

Ed retreated back into his room to change into his bathing suit before returning to the balcony. He then stood on the railing and dove into the pool below him, Mark flinched not expecting Ed to do that. Ed came up out of the water and wiped the water from his eyes and looked at Mark. Ed laughed with a large smile, that made Mark very happy to see him smile.

"Well someone is finally opening up!" Mark spoke with a smile as he swam over to Ed. Mark put out his arms to hug him, Ed shyly accepted and hugged Mark, forgetting about the room he had discovered. They spent hours swimming together before Mark hopped out.

"Well, it's about time for me to start making lunch. I will see you at the dinning hall." Mark spoke softly before leaving. Ed nodded and got out of the pool and walked into the house. He made his way to his room to change and dry off, Ed then walked down stares and to the dinning hall, lunch was ready. Ed sat down at his seat; Mark walked in with two drinks, he gave one to Ed before sitting down in his seat.

"Have you ever had this kind of sandwich before Edward?" Mark spoke softly; Ed shook his head.

"They are called BLTs, Bacon, Leduc, and Tomato, and of course some other spices and souses." Mark spoke with a smile. Ed picked up with sandwich and took a bite as a smile appeared on his face.

_This is so good…_ Ed thought. Ed spent the hole day searching through the hours until he finally got through it all; it was now dinner time. They ate dinner and Ed retreated to his room for some rest, he had brought a glass of water Mark had prepared for him. He took a few gulps of it as he walked into his room, after a few seconds he became very dizzy and felt faint, he then dropped his cup of water, fell to the floor and passed out.

Ed awoke later in the room in the attic he had discovered, he was stripped to nothing and hooked up to a less complex and tormenting machine. He was strapped to a bed, a ball gag in his mouth. The way he was strapped had his ass in the air, bare and exposed. He could close his leg, there was a pole separating his legs that was connected to the straps. He tried wiggles out, to find his right arm was missing; he couldn't use alchemy to get out of this. He began to freak out and thrash trying to get free making muffled screams.

"Heheh… You thrashing and struggling like that only turns me on more.." He heard a familiar voice, Ed looked behind him and saw Mark walking up behind him with a smirk on his face. Ed blushed brightly as he saw mark drop his pants and underwear, revealing his swollen member he stepped out of them and walked toward Ed. Mark kneeled onto the bed and placed the head of his swollen member at Ed's entrance.

_Oh god… _Ed thought to himself. Mark put his hands on Ed's hips and violently thrusted into him, penetrating him, violating him. Ed let out a muffled yell and struggled at the pain.

"Yes… You're so tight…!" Mark moaned as he violently thrusted into Edward, causing him to bleed a little. Mark began to thrust faster and rougher causing Ed to scream, he then reached forward and grabbed Ed's hair and pulled it tightly as he thrusted violently. Mark let go of Ed's hair and drug his nails across Ed's back cause large scratches down his back as blood began to seep out the wounds. Mark then leaned back drug his nails into the would on Ed's back and came.

_It's so warm… but it hurts so much… _Ed thought to himself as tears built up in his eyes. I was laying on my cast; my busted arm was becoming sore. Tears began running down Ed's cheeks as Mark unchained him and flipped him over onto his back. Mark looked Ed over, noticing his tears.

"Stop crying… This won't hurt a bit…" Mark spoke softly as he pulled out a syringe, Ed freaked out and tried to avoid it, it was no use. Mark stepped forward and injects the serum into his leg.

"Don't worry this will only make you sleep." He spoke as Ed began to drift in and out of sleep. Ed struggled to stay awake out of fear and pain.

"Shh, Edward, relax." Mark spoke softly. Ed began relax as his fall into a very deep sleep. Ed awoke hours later, it was now 4:12 AM; Ed's entire was sore and achy, his voice was hoarse from screaming. He sat up and looked around, even sitting up hurt; his bum hurt the most. He got out of bed and wobbled to the bathroom and shut the door; he looked in the mirror.

_I look horrible… _he thought to himself.; he felt sick to his stomach. He looked at his body in the mirror as he trembled.

_At least Mark doctored my wounds… _Ed thought. He then dropped to his knees; a hand over his stomach; he felt horrible. He lay on the floor and slowly feel asleep on the floor of the bathroom, forgetting about school in the morning. He slept through his morning alarm by hours, Mark went into his room to make sure he was ok only find that Ed wasn't in his bed. Before panicking he noticed the door to the bathroom was closed; he walked over and knocked on it,

"Edward, are you ok in there?" He spoke with his ear against the door listening. He listened for a few minutes and heard nothing.

"Edward?" Mark spoke as he knocked on the door once more. His listened once more and heard nothing; he panicked a little and picked the look opening the door to see Ed asleep on the floor. Mark smiled and knelt down beside him and nudged Ed's shoulder. Ed groaned and rolled over onto his stomach continuing to sleep.

"Edward, it'll make your arm stiff if you continue to sleep on the floor like this. Now come on, you're late for school." He spoke as he nudged Edward once more; Ed coughed and gagged a little before vomiting a little onto the floor.

"Aww; you got it on the floor. Poor boy." Mark spoke as he grabbed a piece of toilet paper and cleaned off Ed's face before picking him up and bringing him to his bed. Mark cleaned up the mess in the bathroom before leaving Ed alone to sleep. Ed woke up hours later and sat up in his bed. His arm was sore once more, he had a bad taste in his mouth, and his rear end was sore, he was also hard which is normal for a teenage boy but he had never noticed it before.

He decided to ignore it and get dressed and go on with his day. He opened his wardrobe and all he found were female clothes; none of his clothes. He found a black dress; the only thing that was long enough but it still was to short. He slipped it on, pulled on the arm socks and stockings that went with it and put his hair up into pigtails with red bows before looking over himself in the mirror.

_M--my boxers can be seen from under this… This outfit is WAY to short! _Ed thought to himself and he pulled off his underwear and searched the drowses for some underwear, anything, even briefs. But all he could find where thongs and g-strings.

_Ok; this has to be a dream… Where did all my clothes go?! _Ed thought to himself as he panicked. He found a g-string that matched his outfit and hesitantly slipped it on, it was tight and uncomfortable and his balls kept slipping out of them. He left his room and awkwardly walked down the hall way. He found Mark watching TV in the lounge; he poked his head in with an awkward blush; Mark looked at him.

"Well; look who's awake and feeling better. I hope you liked the new clothes I bought for you, come on in and let me see how they look on you." Mark spoke softly as he motioned him in. Ed fixed his g-string before walked into the room with a brighter blush on his face. Mark smiled; the room was dark and the windows had heavy curtains over them shading any light, the TV was the only think lighting the room.

"Why don't you… Come closer?" Mark spoke with a coy smirk and he stood up as Ed entered the room a little more; Mark shut and locked the door behind them; Ed flinched and became frightened. Mark let out a laugh as he walked toward Ed and placed his hands on his shoulders. Ed looked Mark over and noticed a bulge forming in Mark's pants, Ed tried to back away but Mark turned him around and shoved him onto the chain Mark was sitting in. Ed feel with his lower end on the arm rest, thus forcing his rear end in the air. Mark pulled Ed's g-string a side revealing his entrance. Ed tried to look back at him but Mark shoved him back into the chair.

"Stay still, or else…" Spoke softly and he unzipped his pants and pulled out his erect member, Mark knelt down and began to like Ed's entrance while masturbating to it. Ed bite his lip and tried not to moan, it felt good but he hated it.

_Oh great… Why now of all times!? _Ed thought to himself as he felt his balls slip out once more from the tight g-string.

"Hmm… What do we have here?" Mark smiled as he stopped licking to look at Ed's junk. Mark began to lick at suck Ed's revealed package, Ed's eyes widened, he could feel himself becoming erect, that means a lot more than his balls would be showing now. Ed was now almost fully erect only from a few minutes of licking; it has been while since he felt good thing like this. The tip of his penis was almost showing now, Mark seemed to notice it quickly.

"Oh; aren't we enjoying this?" Mark spoke with a smirk, Ed's eyes widened when he heard Mark speak. Mark then pushed Ed's balls out of the way and began to lick the head continuing to masturbate to it. Ed bite his lower lip and closed his eyes as he gripped the cushion on the chair; soon Ed became fully erect as Mark continued to lick the head. Ed's breathing picked up as he grew closer to his climax.

"Don't tell me you're already close to climax? Wow; it must have been a long time since you've been treated this way." Mark spoke softly only stopping to speak but quickly returning to licking the head.

_Oh no… I can't hold back anymore… Not with him doing "that" with his tongue… _Ed thought to himself and he let out a silent moan before digging his fingers into the cushion. Mark continued to lick noticing Ed's reactions now; Mark gave one last lick before stopping as looking at Ed as he let out one last moan. Ed leaned his head back and bit his lip as cum shot out from him and onto Mark; it was a lot too. It dripped on to the floor for a few seconds before Ed hid his face with embarrassment. Mark came a few minutes after Ed did: Ed crawled into the chair and fixed his balls and penis, before sitting up with his head down and his hair covering his face.

"Edward?" Mark spoke softly, Ed felt violated and just wanted to be alone. Ed got up and ran out of the room with his head down.

"Edward wait!" Mark shouted, but Ed didn't listen, the next thing he knew Mark was fallowing close behind him; Mark lunged forward and tackled Ed to the ground landing on Ed's busted arm. Ed let out a loud scream at the top of his lunges and that's one thing Mark hated, was loud noises special from a younger male. Mark pulled pack and punched Ed right in the face. Ed now had a look of sheer fear in is eyes. Mark was still mad, he began to take out all of his pent up rage on him, punching Ed to the point where he did nothing but lay there. Make then pulled down his pants revealing his now erect member before tearing off Ed's underwear and forcefully making forced entry in Ed.

Ed screamed once more as he thrusted violently into him making him bleed once more; Mark was holding him down.

"Shut up… JUST SHUT UP!!!" Mark shouted as he began to hit Edward again; the last hit he did was on Ed's throat; he hit so hard it temporarily took out his vocals and was now mute until further notice. Ed tried screaming but nothing worked as tears streamed down his face. Once Mark came Ed pushed Mark off and ran out of the house and ran away from Mark, not caring if he has no underwear on right now, he just had to get out of there. His face stained with tears and little drips of blood running down his leg, he made it to the end of the drive way and stood in the middle of the road and hails a car by waving his arms. The car stopped and Ed ran to the driver seat window.

"What happened?" The man spoke softly, Ed tried to speak but couldn't; he need to tell them he was raped. The driver became agitated.

"This is a joke. Do you kids have anything else to do?" The man spoke as he floor it and ran over Ed's right foot; crushing it. Ed forced his scream as his voice returned and let out a loud blood curdling scream and he fell back gripping his bloody foot. The man floored it and drove off, leaving Ed in the road to bleed and scream. Roy, just so happened to be making his way to Mark's mansion when he noticed something in the road, it looked like a girl from his distance; he stopped next to Ed.

"Excuse me, miss is there something wrong?" Roy asked from his open window. Ed look up at Roy tears drenching his face as he gripped his blood crushed foot.

"What!? Edward!? What happened why are you dressed like that!?" Roy freaked out and he got out of the car and picked Edward up; Ed blushed remembering his lack of underwear. Roy put Ed in the passenger seat and halled ass to the closest hospital.

"Now, Edward. Tell me what happened to you." Ed just hung his head in silence biting his lower lip feeling ill.

"Edward?" Ed let out a small cough and a gag, signifying it was going to lead to something else.

"Oh geez Ed; if you feel like you're going to be sick aim out the window." Ed leaned against the door, tears still streaming down his face. Ryo decided to leave him alone until they got to the hospital. Ed was now drifting in and out of consciousness by the time they got there, he was still crying as well. Roy rushed Ed into the ER and called for help. A nurse lead Roy to fill out some paper work and the other nurses put Ed onto a gurney and took him into the ER. Ed awoke later in a hospital room, Ed found Roy sitting next to his bed with a serious look on his face.

"Edward the doctor said you had unexplainable lacerations in an area where they really shouldn't be, along with another man's sperm." Ed's eyes widened in a look of sheer terror.

"Ed, explain yourself." Roy spoke demandingly.

"It was Mark… H--he…" It was hard for Ed to talk about, specially since the a doctor and two security officers stepped in.

"What did Mark do Edward?" Roy asked softly.

"He… he…" Flashes of Mark's body over powering his flashed through his mind; Ed grabbed his head along ready to pull his hair out.

"Make him stop!" Ed shouted as he pulled his knees up to his chest; Roy, the doctor, and two security officers were all shocked.

"… Make him stop…" Ed spoke as he rested his head on his knees still gripping his head as tears dripped from his eyes; Roy looked at the officers.

"It's like he was raped; I hate to say it but most people who act like that most of the time have been raped; and judging by what he's saying he more than likely has. That would explain the fluids and the lacerations found on him." One of the officers spoke; the other nodded in agreement.

"Edward; were you raped?" Roy spoke softly placing a hand on Ed's back. Ed flinched at Roy's touched and freaked out and screamed and struggled, falling off his bed and onto the floor. Roy jumped up and looked at Ed to make sure he was ok along with the Doctors and the two officers.

"Hmm; this seems like a serious case for him to fear the human touch." One of the officers spoke.

"We'll go report this to the police and have them investigate further. In the mean while Roy keep an eye on him." The officer spoke as they bother left the room. Roy walked over to Ed and kneeled down next to him; Ed backed away in fear as tears built up in his eyes. Roy held out his arm for a hug; Ed flinched and backed up. The feeling of a larger body over powering him; his feeling of insecurity made him terrified.

"It's ok Edward; I'm not going to hurt you." Roy spoke as he slowly approached Ed rapping his arms around him; he pulled Ed onto his lap hopefully trying to make him feel secure. Ed trembled in his arms and he gripped his shirt and grunted.

"What's wrong Edward?" Roy spoke softly. Ed stood up with a stumble and wobbly walked over to the bathroom and shut the door. Roy was worried about him he was no suspicious about Mark; Ed wobbled out of the bathroom a few minutes later; walking as best as he could on his injured foot. He was trembling and limping badly; Roy got up and walked over to him.

"Edward; do you need any help?" Roy held out a hand for; Ed flinch and fell into the table next to him; Roy quickly knelt down in front of him.

"Are you ok?" Roy spoke softly Ed tried to back up but the table was in the way. Roy slowly approached him slowly pulling him onto his lap and hugging him.

"It's going to be ok, we'll make sure Mark doesn't hurt you again." Roy spoke as he cradled Ed to comfort him; Ed began to cry uncontrollably but quietly. Ed gripped Roy's military jacket, not wanting to let go; he was forcefully stripped of his innocence and was suffering heavy trauma from it, along with his previous guardians. Roy later decided to find Ed a new guardian so this wouldn't happen again.

End of chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

Deeps of Destruction

(A jAg Creation)

Guardian 3 "Master"

Just only day's later Roy had found a new guardian, once more they hoped this one would be better than the first two. Since the school knows Ed is in the military he has more excuses to cut school but still limited like the other students. They arrived in a suburb close to the military H.Q., mostly because the man who lived there worked there. It was a quite suburb, one that was not all too recognizable by anyone who didn't live there. They arrived at the house the both of them were silent the entire drive there; Ed hadn't spoken all too much since Roy hand found him in the middle of the road.

"All right; this is the house Edward." Roy spoke as he parked on the curb in front of the house. Roy looked over at; he seemed almost lifeless; his head leaning against the glass window his hair a mess, truly a sad sight. They both exited the car and Roy knocked on the front door; Ed clung to Roy's jacket sleeve, he was almost afraid to find out what this guardian was like; a woman answered the door.

"Hello, oh this must be Edward. Please come in make yourselves at home. Jake will be up here in a second he's setting up something in the basement. Would any of you like some tea maybe a snack?" Jake's wife spoke softly; Ed nodded to wanting some tea.

"Yes, tea would be nice thank you." Roy spoke softly; she nodded and left the room to go make some tea. Roy noticed that Ed had seemed to calm down a bit knowing that the man was married and worked for the military as a soldier. The woman arrived a few minutes later with two tea cups, a cup of sugar, a cup of milk, and two spoons.

"I am Anita Robinson, Jake's wife. So this is the boy we've heard so much about; all the stories about him and his brother and how he was the youngest to ever succeed in joining the military. So, Edward, why don't you tell me a little more about yourself?" Mrs. Robinson spoke softly with a smile as she sat the cups and spoons down on the table before sitting down on the couch in front of them. Ed said nothing, and continued to cling to Roy; Roy was preparing both Ed's and his cup of tea.

"He has been through a lot lately; he hasn't spoken for a few days now; not to anyone. You see he has been with some abusive guardians in the past and losing his brother was enough alone to hurt him. It's left him in a stake of shock." Roy spoke softly, Ed sat up wearily and picked up his glass of tea and sipped it softly.

"Oh you poor boy; how terrible." Mrs. Robinson spoke softly with a look of concern.

"Is that how he injured his arm?" She asked; Roy nodded as Ed set the cup back down and clung to Roy again. Jake made his way up the stairs and into the room.

"Oh hello I'm Jake Robinson; it's nice to see you both. This is Edward right?" Jake spoke as he held out his hand to Roy; Roy gripped it and shook it. He then turned to Ed and help out his hand; Ed backed up a bit, Jake looked puzzled.

"Yes; this is Edward. You're wife already knows, but Ed isn't doing so well right now, basically his is in a state of shock. Hopefully you two can snap him out of it and be the loving guardians he needs." Roy smiled.

"Well; duty calls I need to get going. Call me if you have any questions, you know where I am as well Jake." Roy stood up.

"Edward; call me immediately if anything seems out of the ordinary or you feel uncomfortable." Roy whispered to Ed; Ed nodded but didn't want him to leave. Roy saluted Jake; Jake saluted back; Roy turned and left the house. Ed's heart began to race; he was scared and unsure about this couple but knew they have a less probability of being abusive. Mrs. Robinson stood up.

"Well; I need to run some airiness. Jake show Edward where he'll be staying." Mrs. Robinson spoke as she grabbed her purse and left the house.

"You're bed room is in the basement if you don't mind. Come, I'll show you." Jake spoke as he led Edward to the door to the basement, they made their way down the stairs to a dimly lit room, it had a mattress and a lamp, and chains hooked to the walls. Ed's eyes widened as he felt Jake strike him on the back of the head causing him to passed out and fall to the floor. Wakes up house later, the cast on his busted arm had been sawed off, he was stripped naked, and chained to the wall in the basement. He panicked and looked down to notice that the bandage and protective gaze pads has been take off his foot, revealing his stitched up foot to the germs and the elements.

"Hello, is anybody there!?" Ed shouted with a hoarse voice from lake of use, no one answered.

"Hello!?" Ed called once more, still no answer. Ed began to panic and pulled at the shackle around his right ankle. Hours passed by and he couldn't speak anymore from screaming and calling out for help or to see if anyone was home. He was thirsty and hungry, he had no water, food, bathroom, clothes, or people to communicate with, not even a phone to tell Roy what was happening. He tried to call towards his bed his luck; the chain around his ankle doesn't reach the mattress in the corner of the basement. Hours passed of no contact, or nourishment, or response; until he heard the basement door unlock and opened. Jake walked into the room and put a bowl of water on the floor and a small plate of bread and sandwich meat next to it.

"Eat you animal." Jake spoke as he nudged Ed's foot, Ed flinched and sat up and looked at his food. He picked up the bowl and began drink it slowly, making sure to save what little he has, he ate the sandwich meat first it would spoil quicker if left out; Jake looked him over before leaving the room. Ed felt lonely, and scared; his arm hurt badly along with his foot. He looked around for some cloth and two stiff straight rods.

_What do I do…? I can't call Roy; I can't get out of this basement… I'm so scared…_ Ed thought to himself. He found two metal rods that were long enough and straight enough and pulled them over to him before looking around for some cloth. He found some close to the mattress and stretched out and reached as much as he could to get the cloth. After trying a few times he finally got it and made a make shift splint for his broken arm. He lay down on the floor and drifted into a deep sleep on the hard cold floor.

"Well, well, well, Father decided to be your guardian after all huh? More fun for me then…" Ed was half awake and falling back asleep when he heard that female voice speaks. He awoke half way a few minutes later to the feeling of a female touch on his lower area; he was half asleep and an unknown female was toying with his body while he lay there oblivious to her actions. The strange girl began to suck on his flaccid member, he rolled the upper half of his body over onto the floor, the strange girl didn't let him move his lower half at all. She noticed he was becoming erect as his breathing while he was sleeping became a bit quicker. The girl smiled as began to lick the shaft and the head not missing a single spot; Ed grunted and moaned while he slept. He awoke close to orgasm to find no one was there.

_What is going on here…?_ Ed thought to himself, he looked down at himself.

_Could it have been a dream…?_ He thought once more, but the strange part was that; his member was wet like someone was there; like in his dream. He shrugged puzzlingly not too worried about it before he lay back down on the hard concrete floor and feel back asleep; sure it scared him, but something else scared him more. In the basement he was facing another room, only this one was different; he could feel an uneasy feeling to it, like something bad happened in there. He awoke the next morning to notice the shackle around hi ankle was gone, but instead was replaced with a heavy metal collar with spikes on the inside; if he pulled on the collar, he would regret it.

Ed sat up and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes; his busted arm was soar and his foot throbbed. He looked at his stitched up foot, it looked bad, but not as bad as it could be. He picket up the bowl of water and sipped it before setting it down a taking a bite of his bread. After eating a little he sat there for hours, waiting for something to happen. He was bored and lonely, soon he heard Jake make his way down the stairs. He has a black duffle bag with him; Ed cringed at that sight. Jake set the back down in front of Edward.

"Come here." Jake spoke with pure demand, Ed cringed and hesitated.

"I said come here!" Jake spoke as he grabbed the chain and pulled Ed forward, driving metal spikes to stick into the back of his neck; Ed crawled forward to Jake.

"Stand up boy." Jake demanded, Ed stood up with a painful limp before stumbling and falling over. Jake looked angered, he pulled on the chain once more; Ed coughed and stood with a limp to one side. He then stepped forward and stomped onto Ed's injured foot; Ed let out a loud scream which could be heard from the upstairs. Jake's wife did not agree with the way her husband was treating Ed; she thought about calling Roy but she didn't want to anger Jake. Tears began to run down Ed's face as he struggled to stay standing; Jake grabbed the chain and pulled Ed forward looking into his eyes; a look of sheer pain in his eyes as blood began to run from his neck down his spine.

"Stop crying." Jake spoke with anger as he shoved Ed into the wall; he slid to the floor and looked at his bloody foot. It stung and burned as the blood oozed from it; some of the stitched had been torn out as well.

"Call me Master. Do you under stand me!?" Jake yelled at Ed; he nodded as he tried to stop himself from crying. Jake opened the duffle bag to reveal items of sheer torture. Ed trembled with fear as he set the items out in front on them.

"Get on you hands and knees facing away from me. Now you animal!" Jake demanded in a harsh tone; Ed got on his hands and knees facing away from Jake doing what he said. Jake pulled a whip out of the bag and unraveled it, he then pulled back and whipped Ed across the back as hard as he could making a large gash across his back.

"Don't you dare scream!" Jake hollered, as Ed bit his lip in pain as tears rolled down his cheeks once more. Mrs. Robinson could hear it all, it brought tears to her eyes. Jake whipped him again and again, at the last slash Ed let out a slight yell; bad move.

"WHAT DID I SAY!!?? HUH YOU WORTHLESS SHIT!!" Jake yelled as he whipped Ed more from just that little yell, Ed began screaming and crying in pain.

"Please, stop!! STOP!!" Ed yelled in pain; Jake got even angrier and put a foot on his left hand, Ed grunted as blood dripped from his back. Jake then pulled his foot up as high as he could and stomped on Ed's hand, breaking it. Ed screamed as loud as he could; Mrs. Robinson began to cry and couldn't stand anymore and rushed onto the second floor and staid in her room.

"You make me sick you scum!" Jake spit on Ed before packing the torture equipment and retreating onto the main level. Ed sat down and cried looking as his broken hand and his torn back. Later that day, Ed was out of food and out of water. Jake was at work at the Military H.Q. Ed was hungry, thirsty, naked, and in pain. Mrs. Robinson opened the door to the basement and made her way down the stairs; she noticed Ed, he was sitting in his own blood, his foot was swollen and bloody along with his hand, he back was bloody as well. She retreated up stairs and grabbed some water, food, and a first aid cit. She rushed over to Ed.

"Oh dear; I am so sorry for the way Jake is treating you. Here let me help you." Ed flinched and backed up.

"Don't worry dear; I'm only trying to help you." she spoke as poured a little rubbing alcohol onto a rag and began dabbing Ed's wounded foot. Ed flinched and grunted at the pain.

"I'm sorry to cause you more pain, but your wounds need medical attention." she spoke softly and she place a gaze pad on his foot and rapped it up.

"Ok, now let me see your hand." Ed held out his hand his arm was shaking from the pain of a broken arm and a broken hand.

"Oh dear, this does not look good. He took your cast off too? You poor thing, you must be in a lot of pain." she spoke as she looked over Ed's hand.

"Ok, turn around and let me see your back." Ed turned around and leaned against the wall. The pain made him feel sick as she cleaned out the slashes on his back. She could feel him tremble as tears rolled down hi cheeks, she then noticed the collar around his neck. She quickly clean those wounds out before returning to his back.

"P--please…" Ed spoke very softly with a stutter; Mrs. Robinson was shocked to hear him speak.

"C--call Roy… F--for me… Help m--me… Please…" Ed cried harder now; she finished up his back and turned him around and pulled him into her lap to comfort him.

"I will, I promise. I can't let Jake torture you anymore." she comforted Ed in her arms while he cried. She handed him a glass of water and some nice warm stew to eat. He slowed drank the cold water, and ate the stew, he was so hungry and so thirsty. She staid with him until Jake got home, she took the dishes and the medical cit upstairs making it look like she wasn't with him; forgetting that she bandaged up his foot.

Ed was leaning against the wall sleeping when Jake came home; Ed had been sleeping for hours. Jake traveled down the stairs to see him asleep and a bandage on his foot. He became enraged and walked over and pulled Ed up with the chain attached to his collar, Ed jolted awake; he had been pulled to his knees the spike digging into him.

"What the hell is this!?" Jake yelled; the smell of urine began to fill the air. Ed blushed, he couldn't hold it anymore; the worst part was, it was getting on Jake's shoes; Ed finished only seconds later. Out of rage Jake threw Ed against the wall as hard as he could hitting the pipes on the walls. Ed screamed and coughed trying to regain his breath; the pipes had broken two of his ribs on the left side.

"You little shit!" Jake shouted as he started punched Ed repeatedly in the face. Mrs. Robinson rushed down the stairs and pulled Jake off him. Ed had passed out from being repeated punched, not long after they both went up stairs. Ed awoke not long after and spit excess blood from his mouth, his chest hurt as well. He was neglected of food, water, and human contact for 3 days.

_When… when will she call…?_ Ed thought to himself; Ed coughed with a loud wheeze; he was week and his body was beginning to eat itself; he slip off the wall he was leaning on and fell onto the floor unable to get up. Mrs. Robinson made her way down the stairs to the basement with a medical cit and some food and water. She doctored his foot and his back before helping him eat and drink. Ed ate slowly and drank slowly; if he ate any quicker it would kill him.

"Edward, I called Roy today and informed him and what Jake is doing to you. He is bringing a few soldiers and the Fürher about the situation.

"YOU LITTLE BITCH!! I'll kill you both!" Jake could be heard shouting from the main level. He ran down to the basement and hit his wife in the back of the head knocking her out; he then turned to Ed who was laying on the floor. He picked up a pipe that was laying on the floor and began beating Ed with it, aiming for his chest and head. The military soldiers broke through the front door of Jake's house; some ran up stairs other ran through the main level, the rest went down stairs; the guards that went down stairs ran and pulled Jake away from Ed making him drop the bloody pipe. One of the guards ran up stairs to Roy.

"Roy! Sir; we found Edward!" the guard shouted; Roy pushed the guard out of the way and ran down to the basement. Roy was shocked to find Ed just barely alive, he ran over to Edward and looked at him; he could tell he was in agony. With each breath came a bloody wheeze and the sound of cracking bones.

"Oh god… You, go get a medic here now! Hurry!" He yelled to a soldier as he stepped toward Jake. The Fürher stepped into the basement and noticed Ed, and how he w as enraged himself.

"I thought I could trust you Mr. Robinson with the special care of our most prized state alchemist. You are here by placed under arrest for abusive action and brutal assault on a military officer." He spoke as the soldiers took Jake away, the medics rushed down to the basement and carefully lifted Ed onto a gurney and took him out to the ambulance. Roy met Ed in the intensive care unit in the hospital he had went through one surgery and still had several more to go through. After this series of unfortunate events Roy decided Ed would stay with him for now, until he recovers and can finally be reunited with his little brother Alphonse.


End file.
